


Just Making Sure That You Are Staying You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coffee, Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Good Day/Best Day, Grateful/Gratitude, Italian Food/Food, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Office, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Slash, Snacks & Snack Food, Stress Free, Stress Relief, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny is following what Steve wants him to do, Does it work?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is after Episode 8x06*





	Just Making Sure That You Are Staying You:

*Summary: Danny is following what Steve wants him to do, Does it work?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is after Episode 8x06*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was happy that Steve admitted to him his fears, Cause he was afraid too for his lover, & he was glad that they talked, & realized that they didn't need the Stress Management Lady around to help out. He was whistling a happy tune, as soon as he came through HQ. For once, Life has been great, & he is not gonna take it for granted anymore.

 

He brought in Coco Puffs, & Coffee for everyone, The Blond set down on a nearby table, He said exclaiming, as he whistled, "Yo, Come & get it !", Everyone came out, except for Steve, who seems to be working on something in his office. Just showing some concern, The Loudmouth Detective grabbed a cup of coffee, & a coco puff, He put to the side, just to see if he will come out or not.

 

"Hey, Danny, Thanks for the "pick me" up, This will hit the spot", Tani Rey, Their newest recruit said, as she took a sip of her coffee, She kissed him on the cheek, & gave a bright smile to him, so he knows that she is grateful. "Anytime, Beautiful", Special Consultant Jerry Ortega was next, & he said, "Really, Thank you for this, I remembered that you told me that your little boy like tacos, but doesn't like spicy, so my mom made some especially for you & your family". The Blond smiled, & said, "Tell her that I said, "Thank you", You & her should come over & have dinner with us, whenever it's good for you", The Portly Man smiled, & said, "She would love that, She adores all of you, But especially you, Danny". That made Danny feel good.

 

Captain Lou Grover said to him, "It's nice to see your mood has improved, Since you & your better half had talked, I knew that really, It was about you were making yourself worry with everything, We all talked about it, & decided to help out more here & with other stuff, Brother, **_You_** got to take care of yourself, before you take care of your super seal". Danny nodded with a smile, "Thanks, Lou, I will". The Big Man was satisfied with that.

 

Everyone went to do their work for the day, After getting their snack, Danny grabbed the tray with his & Steve's coffee, & the remaining coco puffs, & headed to his office, where he saw Steve was continuing to do his work. "Hey, Babe, What's going on ?", Steve smiled, & said to the blond, "I am actually gonna do some of the things that Chloe suggested, Plus, If I do them, I will have more time devoted to you, & the kids, What about you ?, What are you doing ?", He noticed that he brought in a treat for him.

 

"I am just making sure that you are staying you", he said with a smile, & handed over the treat, & coffee to him. "Oh, Thank you, Baby, This will definitely hit the spot", They ate their treats, & have their coffee together. "Listen, What do you think of Italian Food for dinner tonight ?, We got to fatten Junior up a bit", The Five-O Commander loves that Danny shows off his generous heart, & he said this to him.

 

"So, You don't mind if Junior stays longer ?", The Former Seal asks, as he talks about the other recruit, & Danny said, "He can stay as long as he wants, Cause he needs some stability, & you can give it to him, after experience all of the nightmares, that you experienced, as Seals". Steve nodded, & said, "How about we go to the market together ?", "Perfect", The Shorter Man nodded, & they shared a kiss, & they went to their own work for the day.

 

The End.


End file.
